wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Dugite
Appearance Dugite is a transgender female SandWing. She is a pale sandy colour with black eyes. She has a scar on her right side. As I recall To the events caused prior to this murder Why would a good boy do something like this? Why would a good boy do something like this? Abilities She has a knack for flying and walking soundlessly and can breathe so softly that it barely stirs the air. She can create disguises so she blends in with her surroundings using barely any material. She is skilled at stabbing dragons quickly with her barb and aiming her fire. This massacre No-one could've seen this coming. All it took was for them to say Don't pack your bags cause you're here to stay. Biography DURING THE WAR Dugite was an orphan during the war. She had no siblings or friends to speak of. She was soon captured by a horrible dragon named Vulture and forced into slavery. Her only friend was another SandWing orphan named Copperhead. She soon escaped and found that she had a skill for sneaking around unheard and blending in with the sand. Soon she was being hired as a spy. Copperhead, on the other claw, gained a career as an assassin. Her first brush with death was when she was sent to infiltrate Burn's stronghold. She was nearly killed by the guard's spear and as a result how has a large scar on her right side that winds up to her wing. She was reunited with Copperhead when they were five. He fell in love with her, but she didn't love him back, as she was lesbian. They had a very close friendship, and while Dugite tried to keep it platonic, Copperhead refused to take no for an answer. When they were seven, Copperhead almost had her killed. She was accompanying him to assassinate a MudWing general when they were found. Dugite was caught and nearly killed when Copperhead rescued her. She forever hated that moment, as it fitted the 'damsel in distress' stereotype and she was perfectly capable of looking after herself. The next year, when they were eight, Dugite knew better than to trust Copperhead. The MudWing event had been the last straw. However, he begged her to help him on one last job and she reluctantly agreed, as she thought that maybe he'd changed. In the middle of sneaking around a SandWing camp, he tried to force her to be his partner. She fought back and he then decided that if he couldn't have her then no-one could, and he tried to kill her. She barely escaped with her life and from that moment on she vowed never to have anything to do with him again. You'll never change You'll stay the same. You'll never change At least, not for me. Personality Dugite is quick-witted and very skilled at blackmail. She is calm and highly intelligent. She is very good at understanding other dragons' emotions and exploiting that. For those who earn it, her loyalty knows no bounds and those who invoke her wrath suffer horrific fates. And she screams my name There's nothing left to say. There's nothing left here There's nothing left, home.Category:SandWings Category:Females Category:Occupation (Spy) Category:Characters Category:LGBT+ Category:Work In Progress Category:Non-Binary Category:Content (ShiverTheIceWing)